


Attachments

by QueenieSeras



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, also puppy, lol well as much as Alucard can comfort someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieSeras/pseuds/QueenieSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war. Alucards thoughts of Seras and her nightmares. It’s not really shippy more just kind of the Master and Servant roles. Baskerville makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachments

It had been a few months since his return to the Hellsing manor and much had changed, including his little coward of a fledgling. Coward no more it seemed. He faintly smiled remembering the brief moment he had with her all those years ago, Seras smiling up at him ecstatic with the praise he’d given her. It had been well deserved, she had become a true vampire finally, finally, exploring her grand potential. She still looked somewhat innocent but he supposed that was something of her own making, something that made her who she was. However, behind that innocence burned a fire. He could easily see it, the drive to survive and fight on had grown from when he had first laid eyes on her.

Alucard idly swirled the wine around in the glass he held as he remembered the fear in Seras’s wide eyes, but there was always something more. As soon as he’d asked her if she was a virgin she had figured out her fate. It was a fraction of a second but it was there, the acceptance of her demise and she had faced it head on. That same determination only grew as he stared down at his beaming fledgling. He had been disappointed in not seeing her fight but Alucard had felt it, oh yes he felt her power and rage thrumming through their mental link. The thought of his servant lost in the glory of battle had only spurred him on in the fight against Walter.

He grinned silently in his throne of a chair, in the past thirty years his little Draculina had only seemed to grow stronger. Alucard had seen her in action this time around, even if it had only been a hoard of ghouls and a pair of vampires running amok in some poor dreary town. He hadn’t even lifted a finger as she sprung into action like she had been doing by herself the past three decades. Seras was beautiful, she seemed to dance among the chaos avoiding every attack, her shadow lashing out in a wave of death wiping out all in it’s path. He took great pleasure in seeing the gleam in her eyes, the blood lust was there but not taking over like it had when she had been starving herself. What had really taken him by surprise was the smile she wore, Seras had fully given into what she was and she reviled in it. Even after seeing her tear through the targets with ease, without a care, she still managed to trot her way back to him with all the innocents in her eyes and a gentle smile. It was amusing how quickly she could switch between the two. Yes, physically his fledgling was quite strong and had a firm grasp on her vampiric powers… mentally however there was much to be desired.

A hint of irritation flashed across the vampire kings face as he felt a pulse of terror through their link. She was having nightmares, again. This had been the fourth time since he’d gotten back, the first time it had been so strong it had woken him up. Alucard had sensed so much panic and fear that he phased right into her chamber immediately thinking she had been under attack but instead he only found her curled up in a small ball at the edge of her bed. When he woke her from the dream she was so mortified that she phased right down into the ground to retreat to some unknown corner of the estate. Another wave of anxiety flooded the link, her fear was quite clear and he stretched out his mind to her room. Seras was been tossing and turning, unknowingly projecting her fear mentally. A part of him blamed himself, he hadn’t been there to truly teach her how to manage her third eye and subconscious. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud it did bother the ancient vampire, maybe he had become too attached to her? It wasn’t till a cry that sounded from down the hall did he make a sound of annoyance. 

With a wave of his hand his familiar was summoned, Baskerville worked his way out from the shadows behind Alucards throne and with a final gesture the beast was off slinking among the shadows to his fledglings room. She didn’t seem to take too kindly to be awoken by him maybe the dog would be a better bet. He grimaced in the darkness, this just wasn’t something he’d done, comforting someone, he knew that was really something that she wanted but he couldn’t deliver. Seras was still new to the night despite all that she had gone through in her short life and unlife. He hadn’t known details and he hadn’t asked her yet, but he had glanced over the reports from that night. It was easy to see the pain in her eyes when she thought no one was looking, especially after days were she seemed to relive it all in her dreams. Calmness slowly drifted through her mind to his catching his attention, Seras seemed to have calmed down but she wasn’t awake yet.

Curiosity got the better of him and he silently made his way to her room. A brow rose in amusement at the sight, the over sized beast had almost managed to fit onto the girls bed. A leg hung carelessly over the side and it was hard to miss the mess of blonde contrasting against the sleek black fur of Baskerville. Seras had her face buried into the hounds neck while he curled protectively around her. Alucard dared closer masking his presence to not wake the now quiet Draculina. He peered down watching the slow rise and fall of her breathing, it was unnecessary but a habit. A vicious beast gave her more comfort than he could, Alucard mused. He wanted to protect her, but how could he shield her from her own mind? Mastering ones own demons was no easy task and it was something he had always done by himself. Even through out his centuries long unlife he’d hardly attempted to take on fledglings, teaching something like that was difficult, and invading her mind to calm her nightmares would surly infuriate her from lack of privacy. Even if he were to do that it would only be a band-aid, she wouldn’t learn how to manage on her own if he only stepped in and silenced the nightmares. Alucard couldn’t help but hold admiration towards her, after all this time she kept going, all by herself into the night. Even when he turned his back on humanity he had experience with the horrors of war and controlling souls, alive or otherwise. His little Seras, she hadn’t had anyone to help guide her, but now she did.

He ended up standing at her side lost in thought for a while before he decided that tonight he would at least attempt to talk to her about being able to control her dreams. Still unsure how he would approach the topic without coming off as harsh as he’d been in the past was difficult but something had to be done. He turned to leave and was half way to the door when a soft ‘thank you’ broke both the silence and his train of thought. The vampire halted and glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him from behind Baskerville’s large head. When did she wake up? He opened his mouth to say something but for once couldn’t find the words instead he settled for a nod before making his way back to his chambers. 

_‘Too attached indeed…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my first fic ever haha, this was originally posted on my tumblr blog 'serasvictorianolifequeen'.


End file.
